The Mind Stone
by JenJo
Summary: The Avengers have been affected by the mind stone, each ending up in a different body. (Disclaimer- I don't own anything.)
1. Tony & Bruce

Note- _Italics _indicate thoughts.

* * *

><p>Tony woke up lying on a mattress, with a pillow under his head.<br>_Huh, so I did make it into a bed last night_, he thought to himself, yawning. _I thought I fell asleep at my desk. Didn't I?_  
>Stretching his arms out, he felt a body next to his. Tony froze, and began attempting to recall the events of the previous evening<br>_I didn't drink last night, did I? No, I was in my lab, working on the gauntlets. No alcohol, no. _He could not taste any alcohol on his breath, nor felt any of the adverse side effects of alcohol. _Definitely no alcohol, so this is no hallucination. I was working all night, and then fell asleep on the desk. What the hell? Why am I in a bed with someone? Who am I in bed with?_  
>Opening his eyes, he rolled over to look at the body next to his. The first thing that he noticed was that his bed partner was female, and had extremely familiar red hair.<br>_No, no, no, no way!_ Tony's breathing picked up, and he began inching slowly away. _I am not in bed with the Black Widow. No, no, not possible. Not in any way remotely possible. Nope. _  
>When the body began to roll towards him, Tony rolled away, attempting to get away, before he ended up rolling off of the bed, and landing on the ground face first. Internally groaning, he rolled onto his back, before sitting up, and began to rub his aching face. He then decided to hazard a glance at Natasha, who was looking at him with an eyebrow raised, seeming to not know what was happening either.<br>"Natasha, why are you in my bed?" Tony tried to say only he heard no sound come from his mouth, nor could he hear any sounds at all. _What the hell?_  
>He saw Natasha's face over him, and saw her lips moving, but heard no sounds coming.<br>_That's it, this has to be a_ _dream_ Tony thought, shaking his head. _Yep, just a dream, Tony. You're clearly still in your workshop, and worked yourself to exhaustion. It's all just a dream. There is no other explanation._  
>He tucked his knees up, resting his head on them, resembling a ball. Ignoring the woman still sitting in on the bed above him, he tried to focus on his thoughts. <em>Just a dream. You'll wake up in your workshop soon, and then you can have a cup of coffee and forget about the lack of sounds. Wake up, and play some music full blast. You are not deaf; this is only a dream.<em>_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Bruce had always been a light sleeper; it helped when you were on the run. Despite living in the Avengers Tower for the past year, he still retained the habit. Even the slightest sound would wake him, and a touch was sure to cause him to be alarmed.<br>His eyes shot open, rolling his head towards the body next to him. Apparently the body was more nervous than he was, because they rolled away, ending up falling onto the floor loudly. Bruce winced, he fall must have hurt.  
><em>What have you gotten yourself into banner?<em> He thought to himself, unable to remember how he had even ended up in bed with someone. He pushed himself across the bed, to see if the mysterious stranger was alright.  
>Looking down at the person on the ground, Bruce was rendered speechless. <em>I slept with Clint? How did that happen?<em> Bruce shook his head, trying to recall the previous evening. He remembered going to sleep in his own bed. _So how did I end up here?_  
>He then saw Clint moving his mouth, but no sounds came out. Bruce looked at him worried.<br>"Clint?" He asked, but the man on the ground did not respond. "Clint, what's wrong?"  
>Still he received no response from the archer on the ground, who looked incredibly panicked.<br>"Clint?" He asked again, noticing for the first time that he was not hearing his own voice. The voice he heard was... Female?  
><em>What? Why is my voice female? And so familiar. Where have I heard hat voice before<em>? Bruce thought, before putting together the pieces of this puzzle. Looking back down at Clint on the ground, he shook his head.  
>"No, it can't be," he muttered to himself, bring a hand to his temple. He frowned at the touch; the fingers were definitely thinner than his own. He held out both hands in front of his eyes, looking at them more closely.<br>_Well, these are definitely not my hands_, he thought to himself, turning them over in front of himself.  
>He shook his head. "It's just a dream, Banner. Nothing more."<br>He decided to try and wake up from what was clearly a dream. He got out of the bed, and walked to what he assumed was the bathroom. He spared a glance at Clint, who was still curled up on the ground, shaking his head. Upon entering the bathroom, Bruce was not surprised to see Natasha's reflection in the mirror before him. He gave the reflection a smile, an expression that he had not seen on the spy before.  
>"Quite a dream, Banner," he muttered to himself, before running some cold water to splash onto his face. Nothing. Bruce frowned. <em>I was sure that that would work. <em>He decided to try pinching his arm, but still nothing.  
>"Uh, JARVIS?"<br>"Yes Agent Romanoff?" The AI responded. Bruce looked at the reflection in the mirror, raising an eyebrow.  
>"So, not a dream?"<br>"According to all readings available to me, you are indeed awake, Doctor."  
>"Damn." Bruce pulled the red hair to the front of his <em>(her? Oh who knows, this is clearly beyond what I am able to deal with alone)<em> body, twirling it around his finger. "Well then, I suppose that we should call a team meeting then."  
>"Very well. For what time?"<br>"ASAP. This needs to be dealt with."  
>"Very well. The message has been sent."<br>"Thank you JARVIS." Bruce sighed, looking in the mirror one last time before returning to the main bedroom, where Clint was still curled up on the ground.  
><em>Well, Assuming that that is Clint, of course.<em>_  
><em>Bruce sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. _I think today is going to be an extremely long day._

* * *

><p><em>Oh wow. So, I have not published in... a few years. And, this is my first Avengers story. (And the first time posting under Humor. That could be interesting.)<br>Based on the episode description of the next Avengers Assemble episode- the mind stone swaps their minds. So, naturally, my mind decided to think about how they would be swapped, and then this happened.  
>Naturally, I'm a bit rusty. Constructive criticism would be appreciated. Clearly there's more to come. And it will.<br>Question- can anyone guess where the other four Avenger's minds have ended up?  
>Thank you for reading.<em>


	2. Steve & Thor

Steve woke up feeling extremely dehydrated and hungry. True, he often woke up hungry, due to his metabolism, but this was a different hunger. This felt like he hadn't eaten in days, which was obviously wrong. His neck was also stiff, as if he hadn't slept on his pillow. Opening his eyes, Steve discovered why his neck felt the way it did: he had fallen asleep in Tony's lab.  
><em>How did that happen?<em> He blinked his eyes, before looking disbelievingly around the lab, which was a large mess. Granted, he always thought that the lab was a mess, but it seemed even more out of sorts than usual. The table which seemed to have served as his bed last night was covered with mechanical parts, which looked like they belonged to some part of the Iron Man armour. Steve shook his head in fond exasperation _Does his mind ever rest?_), before looking around for the inventor. Steve could not see him anywhere, which was odd. He normally wasn't allowed in the lab without Tony.  
>Steve shook his head, <em>I'm sure that he's around somewhere, looking for something or other<em>, before deciding to stand up and stretch his tight body.  
>Once Steve had begun to stretch, he had quickly discovered that he was unable to touch his toes, which was normally a simple stretch for him. Frowning, he began to stretch his arms across his body, before feeling a tight pull in his chest.<br>_Now what could be causing that?_ Steve placed a hand on his chest, in an attempt to feel his heart beat for any irregularities. Instead of flesh, he felt... Metal? Steve lifted up the shirt, pulling it off of his body.  
><em>This looks like the arc reactor,<em> Steve thought, tapping the metallic case on his chest, _but why would I have one in my chest? Unless... Unable to touch my toes? Waking up in Tonys lab? No, it can't be, but that makes the most sense. I am in Tony's body._  
>"Uh, JARVIS?" Steve asked tentatively, thinking that his voice sounded distinctly like a certain billionaires.<br>"Yes sir?"  
>Steve let out a sigh. <em>JARVIS only calls Stark sir.<em>  
>"I'm not dreaming, am I?"<br>"Vitals indicate that you are indeed awake, sir."  
>"Yeah, I thought so," Steve muttered, sitting back down and putting his head in his hands.<br>"Sir, Agent Romanoff has called for a team meeting."  
>"Now?"<br>"Indeed, sir."  
>"I am on my way."<br>Steve got up, shaking his head. _It seems as though it's going to be one of those stranger days._

* * *

><p>Thor lay in his bed, sleeping. He had returned to the tower early in the morning, having spent the evening with Jane in New Mexico. Snoring, he was awoken by the sound of a waterfall. Frowning, he opened his eyes.<br>"This is not my room," the Prince muttered, looking around. He saw a very organised room, much more than his had ever been (in either Asgard or Midgard.) The sound of the waterfall was also very calming, if he was honest, but was also out of place. _Perhaps I was even more sleep addled than I remember, and did not fall asleep in my room?_  
>"JARVIS, please remove the waterfall from the room."<br>"Of course, Doctor Banner."  
>Thor looked up at the roof in confusion.<br>"JARVIS, are you malfunctioning? For you just referred to me as Doctor Banner."  
>"I am operating at peak efficiency, Doctor Banner."<br>Thor scowled. "Do not mock me, machine. I am Prince Thor, of Asgard."  
>"Then perhaps I am malfunctioning, for vitals and voice recognition indicate that the current occupant of the room is Doctor Banner."<br>Thor could feel his anger growing. As the anger grew, his mind began to feel clouded, as if some external force was fighting to gain control of his body.  
>"See for yourself, machine," Thor got out of the bed, walking to a mirror. "Behold-" he looked in the mirror, and he felt all his anger fall away (as well as the foreign force in his head), only to be replaced by confusion. "-Doctor Banner?"<br>"Indeed, it appears that I am not malfunctioning."  
>"Verily," Thor muttered, touching his face, and looking at Doctor Banners reflection.<br>"Agent Romanoff has called for a team meeting."  
>"I will... I will be there presently," Thor said, unsure about who he truly was.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The first three chapters will be a bit repetitive, since its each of the Avengers discovering that they are no longer in their own bodies. After that though, things should get a bit more interesting.<br>So, that's four down, two to go- I feel that the swaps that I have chosen are somewhat obvious, but they just seemed so right (and they wouldn't let me change them. Characters can be stubborn sometimes.)  
>There is a vague outline of where this story is heading. Vague= I know some interesting scenes that I want to write, but can't until I set it all up.<br>Anyways, thanks for reading, and any comments are highly appreciated. _


	3. Clint & Natasha

Clint awoke with a smile on his face. For the first time in over a month, he was able to sleep in his bed, in Avengers Tower.  
><em>Much more comfortable than S.H.I.E.L.D. facilities<em> he thought, before reaching out for Natasha. _And, of course, the company is much more enjoyable._  
>When he felt nothing, Clint frowned. <em>Surely she didn't get up without me?<em> he opened his eyes, only to blink in confusion. He was not in his bed. He was in a single bed, not his double. Sitting up, he looked around the room.  
><em>This is not my room<em> Clint thought. The walls were all blank, with only a single chest of draws on the opposite wall, and a bedside table.  
><em>And if this isn't my room...<em> his thoughts trailed off, his vision drawn to the bedside table. _Just as I thought, no hearing aids. Well, this is bad._ Internally groaning, he got out of bed, only to almost fall back onto it from amazement. He had heard his feet hit the carpet.  
>Clint put his fingers into his ears, just to make sure. <em>Nope, definitely no aids. So how the hell did I hear the sound of my feet on the carpet?<em>  
>Lips curling in a smile, he decided to test his voice. "Yo, J?"<br>"Yes Captain?"  
>Clint almost threw his arms in the air, excited about being able to hear without his aids, before the AI's words caught up with him.<br>"Captain?" Clint echoed questioningly.  
>"Yes, Captain Rogers."<br>Clint laughed. "Ha, very funny Tony. Did he reprogram you to recognise me as Captain Rogers?"  
>"No Captain, you are indeed Captain Rogers."<br>Clint shook his head, smiling. "Yeah, I wish. Then I wouldn't-" Clint stopped, his earlier joy completely draining away. "Then I wouldn't need the aids," Clint muttered, running into the bathroom.  
>"Oh damn, I almost thought that a miracle had occurred." Clint sighed, looking at a reflection of Steve.<br>"Captain, Agent Romanoff has called for a team meeting."  
>"Uh Okay J," Clint ran a hand through his hair. "I'll just get dressed."<br>"Very well, captain."  
><em>I was wrong. This isn't bad. This is a nightmare. Though, <em>Clint thought as he looked at the reflection in the mirror, _this could be fun. Very fun indeed._

* * *

><p>When she awoke and couldn't feel Clint next to her, Natasha was out of the bed, with a gun in her hand and in an easily defensible position.<br>Or, she would have liked to have been. That was her original plan. Her attempt to roll gracefully out of bed was doomed from the start, ending in her falling flat on her back. She simply had not accounted for the weight that she had apparently gained overnight. Sitting up, she rubbed her head, feeling thick hair flowing freely. She frowned, for she always tied up her hair before going to bed. She pulled her hair in front of her eyes, and instead of seeing her vibrant red, she was confronted with blonde.  
><em>Why has my hair been replaced with Thor's?<em> she thought to herself, before looking at her hand. Or, more correctly, what was clearly Thor's hand.  
>"I am in Thor's body," she muttered, hearing Thor's voice come from her mouth. She sighed. <em>Well, this is going to be interesting.<em>  
>Natasha stood up, greeting a feel for the body that she now occupied. She didn't know how long she would be in this body, or how she had ended up in it in the first place, but felt that it would be prudent to be prepared for combat.<br>She tested out the balance, and how the weight was distributed between the legs.  
>"Prince Thor, Agent Romanoff has called for a team meeting," JARVIS said.<br>_Well that confirms it_, Natasha thought. _This going to be interesting._  
>As she began to walk out of the room, she noticed Mjolnir sitting in the corner of the room. She raised an eyebrow, before walking out of the room.<br>_That might be an interesting test later._

* * *

><p><em>Of course Natasha was the quickest to figure it out &amp; move on. She's the one who accepts whatever the situation is, and gets on with fixing it. Everyone else complains.<br>__Now that the set up is done, I can start on the more interesting chapters. Yay.  
><em>_Any & all comments appreciated; thanks to those who have taken the time to comment so far.  
><em>_Thank you for reading, & have a nice day.  
><em>

_**Next Chapter: The team have a meeting.  
><strong>(Much more interesting than it sounds.)  
><em>


	4. Team interactions 1

Over the year that they had been sharing the tower, each of the avengers had fallen into a routine. Whether for breakfast, team meeting, or free time, each had a specific spot around the dining table.  
>Bruce would sit in the seat closest to the kitchen bench, allowing him to watch everyone else. Keeping an eye on everyone else was a habit that he has yet to grow out of, no matter how comfortable he felt in the tower. He would also have a cup of tea in his hands, a simple distraction if he needed to remove his mind from any arguments amongst the team.<br>Natasha would sit next to him, on his right. The team had discovered that she was best able to stop the hulk from any excess destruction, so Bruce often felt cqlmer simply by her presence. She always had her hands on top of the table, looking unarmed, though she knew she had a knife in her shoes, just in case.  
>Thor would sit across from nayasha, eting loudly, no matter what the food was. When not eating, he enjoyed trying to elicit any emotions from Natasha.<p>

(This was a game amongst the entire team, complete with a monetry prize. Clint won most often.)

Steve sat at the head of the table, facing his team, except for Clint. He felt that, frOm this position, he would be able to best communicate with his entire team at once. He had attempted to include Clint as well, but the archer would not move from his spot.  
>Clint would sit on the kitchen bench, always eating some form of fruit. This position allowed him to be able to see over everyone else, which gave him a sense of comfort and familiarity. The position also gave him and Natasha the ability to communicate silently, in a way that none of the others had managed to decode yet.<br>Tony, who was almost always the last to arrive to any set meetings, would sit ath the opposite end of the table to Steve, and always with a tablet in his hands. This allowed him to annoy the soldier easily; any time Steve was talking, he would see tony seemingly paying attention to only his tablet. Despite appearances, tony would often contribute to team discussions as much as anyone else, often while staying focused on the tablet.

* * *

><p>Clint arrived in the kitchen, and after taking an apple from the fridge, took his place on the bench. He then cast his eyes across the assembled team.<p>

The first thing that he noticed was Natasha sitting where Bruce normally would, nursing a cup of tea.  
>In Thor's usual spot sat Bruce, who looked out of place without his cup of tea.<br>At the head of the table, Clint couldn't miss the distinct head of Tony, where Steve would normally sit.  
>And Thor in Natasha's spot.<br>"So, I'm going to guess that I'm not the only one not in their body?" He asked around his mouthful of apple. He was met with four sets of eyes that clearly said "no shit Sherlock."  
>Clint held up his hands defensively. "Gee, sorry I asked. Hey, where is my body?"<br>Natashas voice responded, "He's still in the bedroom. He, uh, was acting strange."  
>Clint raised an eyebrow. <em>What's strange is hearing Tasha stammer. <em>"Strange, how?"  
>"He seemed panicky. He wouldn't respond to my questions, and he kept moving his mouth with no sounds coming out."<br>Clint then saw Thor moving his hands around, and was confused for a moment, before realising that it must be Natasha.  
>{hearing aids?} Natasha spelt out, in sign language.<br>{what about them?}  
>{did you wear them last night?}<br>{no. Why?}  
>Natasha didn't respond to that, instead giving Clint a look, which Clint understood to mean 'seriously?'<br>Clint had to admit, the look looked downright out of place on Thor's normally cheerful face.  
>Pieces clicking together, Clint swung off of the benchtop, and threw his apple core into the bin.<br>"I'll go get him," he threw over his shoulder as he walked to his room.

* * *

><p>Pausing before the door, he briefly considered knocking, before remembering that it would be pointless. Opening the door, and quickly closing it behind him, he saw his own body curled up on the ground.<br>_Okay, that is kinda weird_, he thought to himself, as he walked over to his bedside table. Picking up the hearing aids, he knelt in front of his body, placing a hand on his arm.  
>The look of pure panic that he saw on his face was one that he had not seen in a long time. Forcing his face to look as reassuring as possible, he held his hands up, showing (hopefully) that he meant no harm. The face gave him a wary look, before seeing the aids in his hands. Smiling, Clint handed them over, before showing him how to put them in. The body gave them a weary look, before putting them in his ears.<br>After a moment, he grimaced, hands flying to his ears.  
>Clint smiled. "Feeling better?"<br>"Why is everything buzzing?" Opening his eyes, Tony looked at Clint wide eyed. "I can hear again! What did you do cap?"  
>Clint shook his head. "I'm not cap."<br>Tony smiled. "Really? Trying to pull a practical joke on me? It was my ears on the fritz, not my eyes."  
>Clint stood up, and gestured towards the bathroom. "See for yourself."<br>Tonh stood up, raising an eyebrow.  
>"See what for myself?"<br>In lieu of replying, Clint merely gestured to the mirror.  
>"Funs, whatever. What's so interesting about..." Tony stop talking once he saw his reflection. "Wow cap, this is quite the joke. What did you do, get Loki in on it?" While talking, Tony was poking his face.<br>Clint sighed. "Please stop touching my face, I'd rather have it in tact when I get it back."  
>Tony turned around, eyeing Clint warily. "So, you're not cap?"<br>Clint shook his head.  
>"So, what did I miss?"<br>"Probably easier to have everyone together. Bruce called a team meeting, but you didn't show."  
>"I couldn't hear anything, not until you... What did you do to me?"<br>Clint shrugged nonchalantly. "Hearing aids."  
>Tony raised an eyebrow. "What? Why would you need hearing aids?"<br>"Uh, because I 80% deaf?"  
>"You are? How did I not know this?"<br>Clint shrugged again. "Not many do. Not even shield."  
>"Does the buzzing ever stop?"<br>"No, I haven't figured that out."  
>Tony took one out of his ear, looking at it closely.<br>"I'll figure it out," he muttered, before returning he device to his ear. "So, team meeting?"  
>"Yeah."<br>The pair left the room, closing the door behind them. Just before they reached the kitchen, Tony turned to Clint. "Don't worry, I wont tell anyone that you and Natasha are sleeping together."  
>Clint froze momentarily, while Tony kept walking into the kitchen.<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN_

_I am not going to write on my phone, and edit on my iPad again. That was not a fun experience._

_Okay, so I don't like this chapter. Another one setting up for the future. Oh well, there are fun times in the future._

_Matters to clear- takes place after Avengers. They all have rooms in the tower, with varying degrees of use. Loki hangs around, because he's been pardoned. So he will appear soon._

_i apologise for the time between chapters- I had the previous three all written at once, and just kept trying to re-write this one. Then I gave up. The next chapter will be soon._

_If anything is unclear, please let me know. I am trying to improve my writing, and any feedback is welcome._

_Thank you for reading :)_

_Next chapter: Team Meetings are always fun_


	5. Separate!

_A/N:_

_Tony is in Clint's body. Clint is in Steve's Body. Steve is in Tony's body. Bruce is in Natasha's body. Natasha is in Thor's body. Thor is in Bruce's body. For ease of sanity, I will refer to characters as where their mind is, not the body they are in. For example, if I write "an apple next to Natasha", it is an apple next to Thor's body. Clear as mud._

* * *

><p>"Well don't you all look like someone's gone and died," Tony proclaimed as he walked into the kitchen, pouring himself a mug of coffee. No one responded to him.<p>

Taking a sip of the coffee, Tony spat it out immediately. "Who messed with my coffee?"

Clint, who had retaken his place on the kitchen bench, shrugged. "I don't like the stuff."

"So, not only am I stuck in your body," Tony walked around in front of Clint. "But I'm also unable to drink coffee."

Clint shrugged again. "Add sugar."

"Add sugar? Who adds sugar to their coffee? Blasphemy," Tony muttered to himself, sitting in his usual seat at the table.

Clint rolled his eyes.

"JARVIS, please tell me you've got this all figured out," Tony asked his AI.

"Of course, sir. It was a simple matter, once I discovered the situation."

Tony sighed. "At least someone kept their brain."

Steve spoke up then. "So, what happened?"

"No idea. Went to sleep in the lab, woke up in this body," Tony replied as he rubbed his ears, before standing up. "Speaking of, I'm going back to the lab. Things to do."

"Don't you think we should stick together-"

"Cap?" When Steve nodded, Tony continued. "Woah, that's honestly weird. Anyways, Cap. There's nothing I can do sitting around here. So, I'm going to do what I do best. JARVIS will let me know if you lot figure anything out."

Steve sighed. "Does anyone have any idea what happened?"

The Avengers were silent, all trying to think of how this could have happened. Their thoughts were interrupted by a raven appearing in front of Natasha. She looked at the bird curiously (or what would pass for curiosity for her.)

"When did we get a raven?" Clint asked.

"It is no mere raven; that is Huginn," Thor proclaimed proudly.

"Huginn," Natasha echoed.

"Aye. Huginn's presence indicates a message for me."

"And how exactly do you receive the message?"

"Huginn speaks to me."

"Huginn speaks to you," Natasha muttered. She could see the raven moving its beak, but could not understand it. "I'm sorry Thor, but I cannot understand it."

Thor nodded in understanding. "Nor can I. This is most unfortunate."

"What is most unfortunate, Doctor?" The group turned to Tony's seat, where Loki had appeared. Loki's appearance coincided with the disappearance of Huginn.

"Why are you here Loki?" Steve asked. Loki raised an eyebrow.

"You do not... Never mind." Loki turned to who he thought was Thor. "I was visited by Muninn. Shall we take our leave?"

Natasha raised an eyebrow, which caused Loki to stand up and lean into her face. To her credit, Natasha didn't blink.

"You are not the oaf. No," Loki looked a bit closer. "Ah yes, the spider. And The Captain in Stark's body, I presume." Loki steps away from Natasha, looking around at The Avengers before resting his eyes on Thor. "There you are, Thor."

"Why are you here, Loki?"

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Did you not receive the message?"

Thor shook his head. "Nay, I cannot understand Huginn in this body."

Loki smiled. "Oh, this is going to be brilliant. The All-Father has requested our presence in Asgard."

"For what purpose?"

"I was hoping that you would have been told that. Oh well, we mustn't keep the All-Father waiting." Loki walked away from the table; both Thor and Natasha stood up as well.

"Thor, it would be better if you stay here."

"Why? I should be the one returning to Asgard!" He boomed, before feeling a cloudy force within his brain. Thor sat down, head in his hands.

"That's why," Natasha said. "You are in Bruce's body-"

"So? I am still the Son of Odin-"

"You're not alone in that body," Bruce interjected, walking around to Thor with his cup of tea. "Drink this, it will help."

"What do you mean, I am not alone in this body?" Thor asked, before taking a sip of the tea.

"Come on, not even you are that thick!" Clint joined the conversation. "You're sharing a body with the Hulk."

"I am?"

"Duh."

"If you get too worked up, you will lose control. And, I assume that it would take less for you to lose control, since you haven't had years of practice," Bruce spoke calmly.

"In any case, you are the last person who should be leaving the Tower," Natasha added. "I'll be fine on Asgard."

"You cannot fool my father."

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure that between Loki and I, we'll manage. Speaking of, where is he?"

They all looked around; Loki had indeed disappeared.

"JARVIS?" Steve asked.

"Loki left as soon as Mr. Odinson sat down," the AI supplied.

"Where did he go?"

"Unknown, Captain."

* * *

><p>Entering his workshop, Tony puts the room into lock down.<p>

_No need to have anyone walking in on this._

Sitting down at one of his workbenches, he removed the hearing aides, looking at them.

"JARVIS-" he tried to say, before remembering. Sighing, he replaced one of the aides.

"JARVIS?"

"Sir?"

"Scan these things. I need to upgrade them."

"Of course, Sir. Scans complete, 3-D models available."

"Thanks J."

Tony removed the aide again, putting them aside as he looked at the scans. Rubbing his face, he began an online search to learn about hearing aides. JARVIS cued up several articles to be read as well.

_This could take a while._

Tony jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. _I thought I had put this place into lock down, _he thought as he spun in his chair to see Loki standing behind him. Tony smiled.

"Hi," he said; Loki raised an eyebrow. Tony hit his head, before retrieving the aides from the table. "Hi."

"Hello." Loki looked at the screens behind Tony's head. "Why are you looking at hearing aides?"

"Not my story to tell." As he so often did, Tony changed the topic of conversation. "What're you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

Tony gave him an 'I-know-there's-more-to-that' look. Loki sighed.

"Fine. Thor and I have been summoned to Asgard."

"Why?"

"I do not know."

"How long?"

"Tony, please. You know that I do not know the answers."

Tony smiled sheepishly. "Do you know what caused the brain swaps?"

Loki shook his head. "I will look into it."

"So, not magic?"

"Not magic."

"When you say you and Thor, who is returning to Asgard?"

"I assume that it will be Natasha. That will be an interesting experience."

"I'm sure it will," Tony looked at his hands. "Good luck."

"My thanks."

The pair stood/sat in silence. It was Tony who broke it.

"You should go back up there."

"I should."

"I wish I could kiss you right now."

"And what is stopping you?"

"Ah, not my body?"

"Ah, yes, I suppose that could be a problem. You will just have to hold onto the feeling."

"Easy for you to say," Tony mumbled. Loki placed a hand on Tony's cheek.

"Be patient, Tony."

"You know me. Tony and patient don't belong in the same paragraph, let alone the same sentence."

Loki laughed, removing his hand. "I will return." Loki gave Tony a smile before disappearing in a cloud of green smoke.

* * *

><p>"Where did he go?"<p>

"Unknown, Captain."

It was at this moment that Loki returned to the room.

"Where did you go?" Clint asked.

"Locations," Loki replied simply.

"Locations," Clint echoed, rolling his eyes.

"Not that I wouldn't enjoy talking, I am afraid that Asgard awaits." Loki turned to Natasha. "Ready?"

"You believe that you can fool father into believing Natasha to be me?" Thor asked.

Loki turned to him, raising an eyebrow. "I can fool the All-Father into a great deal many things. I always have, and I always will. Now, Natasha, we must be leaving."

Natasha locked eyes with Clint over Loki's shoulder.

[Be safe.] Clint signed to her.

[Always.] She replied, with a minute smile on her lips.

"Ready?" Loki asked, pretending to have missed the communication between the Hawk and the Spider. When she nodded, he held out his hand to her. She placed a hand in his, before the pair were engulfed by green smoke, and disappeared.

"And then there were four," Clint noticed ominously.

"That's not funny," Steve said.

"It's hilarious," Clint replied.

Before the pair could continue, JARVIS interrupted.

"Captain, there is a video call for you."

Clint and Steve shared a concerned look.

"From?"

"A Mr. Sam Wilson, Captain."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"Clint, you'll have to take the call. Don't screw this up."

Clint jumped off the bench, walking over to the nearest screen. "Come on, Cap. When have you known me to stuff something up?"

Steve gave him a look.

"Fine, don't answer. JARVIS, put him through."

"Steve, where are you?" the man on the screen looked hassled.

"I'm at the Tower. Why?" Clint replied.

"Why? You promised to be here, remember?"

Clint turned to Steve, who was standing off to the side. Steve refused to meet his eyes.

"Right, right. I apologise. I will be there presently," Clint did his best to sound like Steve, which left Steve looking incredulous.

"You better be Rogers," Sam said, before disconnecting the call. Clint turned to Steve.

"Care to explain?"

"I, uh, may have promised to help out at a function this morning," Steve mumbled.

"What kind of function?"

"Sam, he runs a Veterans program. Today, he organised a morning for the families. He, may have, mentioned the presence of Captain America to a couple of the kids."

"So, there are children expecting Captain America?"

"Yes."

Clint smiled.

"I can handle that."

Steve narrowed his eyes, looking at Clint. "You can handle that?"

"What's so hard to believe?"

"I'm coming with you."

"And how will you explain Tony Stark's appearance?"

Before Steve could reply, JARVIS had an announcement.

"Captain, Sir is required at a company board meeting at eleven am."

"Thanks J," Clint smiled. "I will be fine."

Steve gave him a look.

"Fine, if it makes you feel better, if I mess this up, you can confiscate all my food for a month."

"ALL of it?"

"Yeah."

"Even the stuff in the vents?"

"Even the stuff in the vents."

The two shook hands.

"Deal."

"Have fun at the board meeting," Clint said as he left Steve. "And then there were two." He called as he walked past Bruce and Thor.

* * *

><p><em>AN: _

_Still don't own Marvel._

_So, while I wasn't looking, I got 15 followers! Hi everyone.  
>Writing six people, in the same room, sucks. Hence, why they all are now separated to have their own fun adventures in more manageable numbers.<br>Yes, Frost Iron. Did I intend it? No. It just happened, and it fits in with plans I have, so there it is.  
>So, long chapter, but necessary.<br>I watched the episode of Avengers Assemble that inspired the fic. I predicted two of the swaps. Good episode, but only 22 minutes, so no time to have fun with it.  
>Story wise, this takes place a year and a half after The Avengers, so they're all comfortable with Loki popping up.<em>

Thank you for reading, and any reviews are welcome.

What lies ahead?  
>-Natasha tries to convince Odin that she is Thor.<br>-Clint pretends to be Captain America for the children.  
>-Steve has to sit through a board meeting.<br>-Can Bruce and Thor prevent the Hulk from appearing?  
>-Tony does science!<p> 


	6. Steve vs the board

_Steve attends a Stark Industries board meeting, while masquerading as Tony Stark.  
><em>_This will obviously end well._

* * *

><p>"JARVIS, set up a call with Tony."<p>

"Right away, Captain." After a moment, the screen showed Tony rubbing his ears.

"What do you want?" Tony looked, and sounded, tired to Steve.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked, concerned. Tony rolled his eyes, before returning to working on something which Steve could not identify.

"I'm peachy, Cap," Tony started rambling, "I'm stuck in this body, I have no idea what caused it, and no idea how to fix it. On top of that..." Tony stopped rambling, looking back to the screen. "What do you want?"

Steve sighed. "You're, well, I am supposed to be at a board meeting in an hour. I was just wondering if you had any suggestions for me?"

"Suggestions?" Tony laughed. "Don't go."

"You can't be serious."

"Oh, I am. I never go to them anyway."

"Sir, if I may intrude. You are obligated to attend this one."

"And why is that, JARVIS?"

"Because you promised Ms Potts, Sir. And she said, if you were to break that promise, she would, and I quote, 'Lock you out of your labs, take away all of your caffeine products, AND force you to swap rooms with Barton'" JARVIS quoted using Pepper's voice.

Steve did his best to suppress a laugh; Tony glared at him.

"This isn't funny Rogers."

"Of course not Stark."

"She couldn't actually do any of those things to me, you know."

"Of course not Stark. Although..." Steve trailed off.

"Although what?"

"Although, she is quite friendly with Loki."

Steve didn't suppress the laugh caused by Tony's incredulous expression. "JARVIS, are Pepper and Loki teaming up against me?"

"It is not beyond the realm of possibilities, sir."

Tony slumped onto his arms. "I'm doomed."

"Tony, about the board meeting?"

"Wear a Bluetooth device," Tony mumbled into his arms, raising a finger and pointing it at the screen. "You know exactly what they are, before you even try and tell me that you don't."

"I wasn't going to say anything."

"Sure you weren't." Tony looked at Steve's clothes. "Go get changed."

"What do I wear?"

"Captain, if you would make your way to the penthouse level, I have arranged for a suitable outfit for you to wear."

"JARVIS will look after you. Just, remember the Bluetooth!" Tony cut the video before Steve could reply.

Steve shook his head, clearing his thoughts. _Talking to Tony is always a challenge._

"Okay, JARVIS, I'm on my way up." Steve spared a glance at Thor and Bruce on his way to the elevator, noticing the pained expression what was normally such an expressionless face. Thor just looked like he wanted to throw up, which again as not a look normally associated with the face wearing it.

* * *

><p>"I apologise for being late," Steve said as he entered the room, straightening his tie. The room was empty, except for Pepper Potts, who was sitting at the head of a long table. She had been reading through some papers before the door opened. She looked up, raising an eyebrow after looking at her watch.<p>

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Tony Stark?" She asked with all seriousness. Steve blinked, freezing in place just inside the closed door.

"Excuse me?"

"Tony Stark never apologises for being late," she stated. Steve rubbed his neck nervously.

"I'm trying something new?"

Pepper looked at him for a few seconds, before laughing at him, gesturing to the chair next to her. "Sit down already. You know, this is the first time that you're actually early."

"Early?" Steve asked as he sat down. "JARVIS said that the meeting started at eleven, and it's five past."

Pepper smiled. "I told JARVIS that the meeting was at eleven; it doesn't start until eleven thirty. More chance of you being only five minutes late, at least."

"Oh, that actually makes sense," Steve muttered to himself, knowing Tony's habits.

Pepper pushed a cup towards him. "Here, this new behaviour deserves a reward."

Steve took a sip, before instantly regretting it. "What is that? It tastes horrid."

"Horrid? It's your favourite coffee."

Steve attempted to straighten his face. "Ah, um... Trying something new?"

"This new you doesn't like coffee?"

"Seems like it."

Steve thought that it said a lot about the relationship between Pepper and Tony, that this explanation seemed to satisfy her. After a few moments, Pepper sighed, before sliding over a folder full of paper.

"Well, hopefully the new you remembers what the old you invented."

Steve opened up the folder, to find page after page of scientific formulas and diagrams of what looked like arc reactors.

"And, ah, what is the purpose of today's meeting?" Steve asked as he continued to flick through the pages.

He hoped that Pepper took his flicking through the pages to mean that he knew it all. "So the new you doesn't remember? Oh well, I guess it was too much to hope that you would be a model employee. Today is about taking stock of our year, and planning for the next. You are here to present your latest inventions, which will give R & D something to do for the next ten years."

"Present?"

"Present, explain. Answer any and all questions raised. You know, the usual."

_Oh boy,_ Steve thought, looking at page after page of what may as well have been Norse writing.

* * *

><p>By the time the entire board had assembled, Steve had gone through the entire folder three times. He was able to memorise everything, but he wouldn't be able to explain it to anyone.<p>

"Am I in an alternate reality?" A man said as he entered the room, looking at Steve. "Tony Stark here before me?"

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Mr. Cord. It is truly wonderful to hear your voice again."

The man called Mr. Cord smiled as he sat down. "Ms. Potts, charming as ever."

"While I would thoroughly enjoy talking to you," Pepper sighed as she passed around copies of the agenda. "We have things to do. Mr. Stark, would you like to begin?"

Steve looked at Pepper, before looking at all the attentive eyes looking at him expectantly.

"Uh, sure Ms. Potts." As Steve prepared to talk, he overheard Mr. Cord talking to the man next to him.

"You hear them, pretending that they've never seen each other before?"

"Maybe they've broken up?"

"If she broke up with Stark, she wouldn't be here."

"Gentlemen, if you would prefer to gossip, I'm sure there's a water cooler somewhere which you could talk around," Steve raised his voice, looking straight at the offending pair. For their part, they avoided his eyes. He heard a couple of smothered laughs from around the room.

"Thank you."

"Mr. Stark, do you want to start with the reactor diagrams?" Pepper suggested. Looking at her, Steve noticed that she didn't seem affected by Cord's conversation. _Either this is usual for her, or she didn't hear. I hope it's the former. _

Steve nodded his head in response to Pepper's suggestion. "Yeah, that's as good a place as any to start. Now, the reactor, is..." Steve paused, not knowing exactly where to begin.

"Maybe we could have a three dimensional model?" A random board member asked. The room nodded in agreement.

Steve paused for a moment, not knowing what to do. "A three dimensional model, sure."

_Swipe your hand up in front of you,_ a voice said in his ear. Steve momentarily panicked, before remembering the device that he had placed in his ear. He swiped up, bringing to life a 3-d model of the arc reactor.

"How did you solve the feedback problem? R & d said that it'd be years before they solved that."

_I re-routed the extra power flow through a secondary polymer blend material, highlighted in red. The polymer blend caused the power to dissipate, negating any and all feedback issues._

"Uh, re-routed the extra power flow through a secondary polymer blend material, highlighted in red. The polymer blend caused the power to dissipate, negating any and all feedback issues." Steve stumbled through.

_If you're gonna be me, no stumbling. Be confident. They fear me... You... Whatever._

"It's still too expensive for mass production," the one sitting to Mr. Cord muttered.

_True, when you use palladium compounds for the cross circuit wiring. However, platinum is a cheaper, and in all actuality, better than palladium._

"Well, the cost is too much, if you're still relying on palladium for the cross circuit wiring. But, and I'm sure everyone knows this, platinum is infinitely cheaper than palladium, and works much better as a conductor for the electrical impulses."

_Improvising Rogers? I'm impressed._

Steve let out a small smirk. He had been around Tony stark for the better part of the last year and a half, of course he would be able to imitate him.

The answer seemed to satisfy the board.

"What about-"

"There's still a problem with-"

"This isn't sustainable-"

Several people began to speak at once, so Steve stood up, causing the room to fall silent and look at him. He began to walk around the table, putting on an air of confidence.

"Look, I could spend my entire day explaining every small, insignificant component of the tech," Steve waved his hands around occasionally, as he often observed Tony doing. "But, I actually have other, more important, things to attend to. And, I am sure, you have other matters to discuss here, matters that do not require my personal presence?"

He looked to Pepper, who gave a small smile, before schooling her facial features back into professional. "You are free to go, Mr. Stark. Any further questions can be directed to your email."

Steve gave an exaggerated bow. "Thank you, ms. Potts. And I will do my best to answer those emails. Now, I would say that this was fun," Steve pulled out a pair of sunglasses, which had been in the pocket of the jacket, putting them on with a flourish . "But it wasn't." And he walked out of the board room without a backwards glance.

_That was a bit over the top, don't you think?_

"Nah, I think I was spot on. Really captured the character's true essence," Steve said as he walked to the elevator, smiling to the receptionist as he passed.

Once inside the elevator, he let out a relieved sigh.

"I never want to do that again."

_Ha. One board meeting. I attend more than one a year, now you know how I feel._

_Actually sir, you average much less than one attendance a year, preferring to video in when your appearance is vital._

_JARVIS, no one cares about the stats._

_My apologies sir._

Steve smiled, enjoying the interaction between man and creation.

_What's so funny Rogers?_

"I'm not laughing."

_I can see you._

"Then you can see that I am not smiling."

Steve could practically hear the eye roll that would have responded to that remark.

_Whatever._

Steve finally reached the ground floor, where he was greeted by Happy.

"Why are you in here? I thought I was meeting you at the car."

"The press are here, boss," Happy replied, walking slightly ahead of Steve.

Whatever Steve was expecting, his expectations were blown out of his mind when Happy opened the door. It seemed like thousands of light bulbs were going off in his face. After a moment of blinking, Steve fell back to his default of smiling. He then waved a bit, knowing how Tony reacts to the press.

As Happy guided him through the press towards the car, Steve heard several ask for just a moment of his time. Steve touched Happy's arm, stopping him.

"Just a few moments," he smiled.

Happy nodded. "Just a few moments boss."

Steve raised his voice. "I have a few moments- only a few! So, calmly please."

A cacophony of sound assaulted his ears. Steve raised a hand, silencing them all.

"You," he pointed to the closest reporter.

"Mr Stark, do you have any comments on your relationship with Ms Potts?"

Steve shook his head. "No comment."

"Well, if you aren't with her, who are you with? You haven't been seen out on a date in a year."

"What business of yours is my relationship status?" Steve questioned.

"So are you single?"

Steve sighed. "No comment."

"What about your alcoholism? Is it still around, or does being an Avenger stop you from drinking?"

One look at Happy had Steve being led to the car, still able to hear the reporters yelling.

"What is her name?"

"What is it like living with the Avengers? Who is the most noisy?"

"When are we going to see you out partying?"

"Why won't you answer our questions?"

That last one got to Steve. He stood up and out of the car, with Happy looking questioningly at him from the drivers door.

"Boss?"

"One moment," Steve said, before turning to the press huddling around his car door, all desperate for a piece of Stark. "Why won't I answer you? Why would I answer you? You're asking about things which you don't have a right to know! Ask me about progress on technology, ask me how my company is doing. But don't ask me about my personal life! It is none of your goddamn business!"

Steve slammed the door before anyone could reply.

"Back to the tower," Steve said, blood still pumping.

"Sure thing boss."

* * *

><p>"Captain America swears!" Tony said with a smile as Steve entered the lab, spinning on his chair.<p>

"What?" Steve asked. Tony gestured to a holographic screen, showing the altercation with the press.

"I must say, I didn't know you had it in you. Definitely showed them what you thought."

Steve fell into the chair next to Tony, rubbing his face tiredly. "I was just... What the were asking was wrong."

Tony laughed without humour. "They're the press, what do you expect?"

"Being the press is no excuse to not be a decent human being. You are a person, not a piece of meat."

Tony turned to look at Steve, looking weary. "Look, Captain America, you only see the good of the press. You don't know them like I do. It's not a problem."

"Just because you're used to it, doesn't mean it's right."

Tony rubbed his face, before looking at Steve seriously, all humour lost from his face. "Look, I've been dealing with this my whole life. The press doesn't want to hear about the twenty year old with two doctorates, on his way to a third. They just want to hear about the alcoholic, womanising twenty year old billionaire who could self-implode at any moment. They can't handle the good stuff, it's not interesting, doesn't get them money. So, they find the bad, and exacerbate it."

"But why do you let them?"

Tony shrugged, leaning back in his chair. "It's easier than fighting them. I give them what they want, they get what they want, and I get to live my life, knowing that they don't actually have the truth."

Steve shook his head. " It's still not right."

Tony placed a hand on Steve's shoulder. "The world isn't right. It's just about picking your battles, cap."

"Give me an alien invasion over the press any day."

Tony smiled. "Exactly."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Tony returning to working on whatever it was that he was doing.

"So," Tony began out of the blue, shocking Steve slightly. "You did alright at the board meeting."

"Only alright?" Steve asked.

Tony gave him a look, before returning to his work. "It was a passable act."

"If I may, Captain, sir would've sworn more," JARVIS added.

Tony smiled. "Exactly, you didn't swear enough."

"Sir would have also arrived late."

"You didn't arrive late?" Tony dropped his work, looking at Steve.

"I arrived at five past eleven; meeting started at eleven thirty."

"JARVIS, is Pep suspicious?"

"Possibly, sir."

"Possibly?"

"She may want to see you after she finishes at the meeting, sir."

Tony groaned, rubbing his face. "She knows. We're all doomed."

"How would she possibly know?"

Tony gave Steve a look which Steve associated with Tony thinking 'you are an idiot.'

"Trust me, Steve. She knows."

* * *

><p><em>Hi everyone. [waves]<em>

_We now have 19 followers, making this my most followed fic. Yay, thank you everyone.  
>This was supposed to be Clint &amp; the children, but writer's block. Though, the cure to writer's block is apparently constructing a Captain America shield out of newspaper. Great cure- I'd recommend it.<br>"Damnit Jim, I'm a biologist, not an engineer!"  
>I know a fair bit of science, but I'm no engineer. So, that science bit? All fancy words in my head. If it doesn't make sense, not a problem. It wasn't coming from any knowledge of mine.<em>

_This chapter isn't as humorous as the others, I think. And Steve and Tony had a serious conversation. I felt that it was needed.  
>Any reviews, comments, things to improve, suggestions for future chapters, just saying hi, all feedback is appreciated.<br>Thank you again for reading._

_Whats to come?  
>-Clint &amp; the children<br>-Natasha & Loki fool all of Asgard  
>-Bruce &amp; Thor attempt to suppress the Hulk.<br>-Tony does science!_


	7. Clint vs the Children

_ Clint (in the body of Captain America) must fulfill a promise made by Steve Rogers.  
>Clint, plus a roomful of children.<br>__What could possibly go wrong?_

* * *

><p>"You're wearing sunglasses?" The man- <em>Sam, <em>Clint reminded himself- was looking at him curiously. Clint took off the sunglasses, putting them into one of the _ridiculous amount of pockets _attached to the Captain America outfit. _Seriously, so many pockets. How does Steve find anything?_

"Yeah, it's sunny outside." Clint's response received a raised eyebrow from the other man.

"I have never seen you wear sunglasses. Ever."

Clint rubbed his neck nervously, before dropping his arm. _Steve wouldn't be nervous, so I can't be._ Looking the man in the eyes, Clint couldn't stop his answer sounding like a question. "I'm trying something new?"

"Something new, huh?" Sam didn't look convinced. Thankfully for Clint, his interrogation Was interrupted by a tug on his leg. Looking down, Clint saw the bright eyes of a young girl, no older than six. _Thank you kid, you just saved me._

"Hi there," Clint bent down so that he wasn't towering over the small girl.

"Are you Captain America?" she asked, still looking at him with impossibly wide eyes.

_Do all kids have such wide eyes?_

Clint gave a small chuckle. "Apparently so."

"Apparently?" Sam echoed from his position above; Clint ignored him.

"Are you coming inside?"

"Sure kid, lead the way." Clint stood up. The girl held out her hand, which Clint looked at momentarily, before taking it.

"Lea! Where are you?" A door at the end of the corridor opened, with an out of breath woman coming out of it. A quick glance down the hall, and she ran up to Clint and the little girl.

"Lea, what have I said about running away?" The woman said, bending down and scooping up the girl.

"But I was safe mama. I was with Captain America," Lea pointed at Clint, who smiled at the woman.

"Hi there," he gave a little wave.

"He remembers me from last year, mama," Lea drew the attention back to herself. Her mother smiled at her, before turning to Clint.

"Is that so?" She raised an eyebrow.

_Damnit kid, first you save me, now you're throwing me in the deep end again._ Clint gave a smile he had seen Steve give dozens of times, which he personally referred to as the 'I'm Captain America, every word I utter is the truth.'

"Of course, how could I forget Lea."

"See mama, I told you he would remember me," Lea's smile continued to grow.

"I hate to interrupt this reunion," Sam walked over, entering the conversation, "But there are other kids who want to see the Captain too, Lea. You can't hog him all to yourself. How about you go on back in with your mum, we'll be in there soon."

"Okay Sam. Come on mama, gotta do what Sam says."

"Of course we do honey," the woman smiled at Sam, mouthing a thank you, before returning to the room.

"Do you really remember her?" Sam asked.

"Would I lie to a little girl?" Clint raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, sometimes you surprise me. Come on, there are other kids to see."

_Well, if they're all as calm as Lea, it shouldn't be too bad._

* * *

><p><em>How wrong I was,<em> Clint thought as he drank some water. The event was finally over, and this was the first opportunity he had had to have water.

As soon as Sam had opened the door, Clint had been surrounded by children. A quick count had placed the numbers at twenty.

_Twenty children, all under ten._ Clint groaned at the memory.

Every child had a recollection from the previous year, and they each wanted to recreate a treasured memory. It had started off fine, with photos being posed for.

But then, Tommy had happened. Tommy, with his loud voice, had reminded the room that last year, Captain America had held every child on his back while doing push ups. After this revelation, twenty pairs of young eyes, as well as many adult pairs, had turned to Clint expectantly.

_Seriously Rogers?_ Clint had been apprehensive, before remembering that he was in a super soldier serum enhanced body.

Clint got into a push up position, before looking to the children. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Luckily for Clint, Sam made sure to arrange the children on top of the shield on Clint's back. Once all the kids were on, Clint began performing push ups.

_This is actually easy,_ Clint thought to himself. _Steve is ridiculously strong._

Apparently, the kids only wanted fifty push ups. Once he had reached this number, Clint was told to stop. Once the kids were off of his back, they surrounded him again.

"You know, you were faster last year," Tommy stated.

Clint rolled his shoulders, trying to come up with a response. _A response that won't get Captain America into trouble._

"Well, you know Tommy, I am an old man. My age is catching up to me." Clint rubbed his arms for emphasis.

Tommy raised an eyebrow. "You don't look like an old man."

Clint laughed. _This kid is trouble._ "Well, I am."

"I reckon I could beat you at a race," Tommy said; several other kids also stated that they thought that they could beat Captain America in a race.

Clint smiled widely. "You think so?"

Tommy shrugged a shoulder. "I beat you last year."

"On va voir," Clint muttered under his breath, before saying louder, "Name your distance Tommy, and anyone else who wants to race."

Clint had won the race. It wasn't really a race. Clint was doing no more than a light jog, really. But he did enough to keep the kids, especially Tommy, at bay. He had received some looks from the parents, but he didn't care.

_I just couldn't let that kid win._

"Did you really have to beat the kids at that race?" Clint's thoughts were interrupted by Sam, who took a seat next to Clint.

Clint shrugged his shoulders. "Why not?"

Sam laughed. "I think that's the first time I've ever seen you beat a kid at something."

Clint smiled. "I'm glad you approve."

"Still. You did good today. I thought that kid who wouldn't let go of your leg would be a problem. How did you get him to let go?"

"It wasn't easy," Clint admitted, remembering the kid. He had held on to Clint's leg for over an hour, following Clint everywhere.

"Let me guess, you offered the kid a Captain America signature."

Clint snorted. "No, I gave him sour straps."

Sam looked at Clint. "You," he pointed at Clint. "Captain America, purposefully gave a child a sugar rush?"

Clint shrugged, smiling a little. "What are you going to do about it?"

Sam burst out laughing. "Man, sometimes you really surprise me Rogers. Just when I think I've got you figured out, you do something completely out of character."

Clint smiled nervously. "Well, that's me, full of surprises. Now, I should probably be getting back to the Tower, you know?"

Sam stood with Clint. "Make sure Clint hasn't started another war with Tony right?"

Clint looked at Sam, confused. "What?"

"You told me about their last prank war, remember? You said you were going to stop it from ever happening again."

"Oh yeah." Clint smiled. "Well I guess I'll see you around."

"Sure Rogers."

Once Clint had exited the room, Sam pulled out his phone, sending a text.

[Somethings up with Steve.]

Pepper rubbed her head, glad that the meeting was finally over.

_I should really learn. They'll never change._

As she collected her papers, her phone vibrated.

[Somethings up with Steve.]

Pepper raised an eyebrow. She and Sam had been in contact, what with their shared hobby of babysitting superheroes in the real world.

[In what way?]

She didn't have to wait long for a reply.

[He definitely wasn't acting like himself.]

[Now that you mention it, Tony was a bit strange today too. Like he had had a personality change.]

[You don't think?]

[I think we should probably meet. Send me your location, I'll meet you there.]

[Okay.]

* * *

><p>"JARVIS, where is Steve?" Clint asked as he entered the elevator of Stark Tower.<p>

"In Sir's lab, with Sir."

"Take me there?"

"Of course, Agent Barton."

Moments later, Clint exited the elevator, and found Tony and Steve sitting at a bench. As he entered the room, he placed the shield next to the door.

"Well, you will be pleased to know that I successfully convinced everyone that I was Captain America," Clint announced, taking a seat across from the pair, on a table.

"Really?" Steve asked.

"Did you ever doubt me? Steve, I am a world class spy. I am able to blend into any situation that I need to. How could you ever doubt me?"

Clint received two suspicious looks, before JARVIS interrupted, stopping any possible retorts.

"Sir, Ms. Potts is on her way up to the communal floor. A Mr. Sam Wilson is with her. They both wish to speak to all of the Avengers."

"What did-" Tony started.

"You do?" Steve finished. Both men were now glaring at Clint.

Clint held up his hands innocently. "Hey, who says it's my fault?"

"Barton, it's you," Tony said as he stood up. "It's definitely your fault."

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading :)<br>In response to ErinKenobi2893: Of course Pepper would figure it out. And so would Sam. The Avengers may think that they know each other, but they don't know each other that well.  
>And in case it isn't overly clear, these chapters overlap in terms of their time frame.<br>Any comments are appreciated; they seriously make me happy._

_Coming in future chapters:_  
><em>-Loki &amp; Natasha take on Asgard (this will be next. I keep putting it off, but it is coming. In response to Armand- I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter. And I hope that this future chapter will be fun, its definitely fun in my head.)<em>  
><em>-Thor &amp; Bruce vs the Hulk.<em>  
><em>-Pepper &amp; Sam vs the Avengers.<em>


End file.
